1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for transporting items such as food and utensils to outdoor events such as picnics, sporting events, etc. and providing a dining surface. More particularly, the invention relates to a mobile insulated container or caddy having associated therewith tray members which form a table-like structure when in their use position. The container includes, hingedly mounted thereon, all-terrain wheels for ease of movement of the caddy to the outdoor event. The container provides a carrying capacity for items such as beverages, foods and utensils. The container includes on its outer sides, tie hooks for securing a saddlebag to the device to increase the device's carrying capacity.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
It has become increasingly popular to picnic in places where a table or other support surfaces are not available. Typically, a cooler or other container is carried to the desired location. This can be very exhausting if the desired location is inconvenient to roads or other means of transportation.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,603,500 to Messier discloses a cart having wheels and handle, the cart having side "shelves" for horizontal eating surfaces. The cart includes an insulated container. However, this cart design would not be easily transported through loose dirt or sand.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,909 to Kirkendall discloses a cart which may support an ice chest. A storage pack may be secured over the ice chest. The wheels may be folded for storage. The cart adjusts in length to accommodate various sized loads.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,817 to Greathouse discloses a cart including a compartment, a folding shelf and folding wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,836 to Simjian discloses a collapsible cart adapted to be stored in an automobile cart.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,241 to Epelbaum discloses a dual purpose device having folding wheels and telescopic handles.
Each of the above-mentioned devices fails to disclose or teach the advantages of the caddy device of the present invention.